


Lightning Never Strikes Twice

by WormholesandPegasus



Series: Living Lightning [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Dark, Gen, I’m warning you my friend, Pre-The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson), Thalia lives, Thalia lives AU, This is kinda dark, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WormholesandPegasus/pseuds/WormholesandPegasus
Summary: Thalia lives uninterrupted, unfortunately that doesn't stop Luke from stealing the master bolt. That is to say, the gods are not happy. Not one bit.The Thalia Lives AU where the more things change, the more they stay the same.
Series: Living Lightning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891591
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Lightning Never Strikes Twice

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a moment of inspiration. I might make it a whole AU. Who knows? Certainly not me.

Thalia knows not going to get out of this alive. She can’t let Luke and Annabeth die in front of her. So she'll give this fight with everything she has.

"Thalia!" It's Luke's voice calling out to her.

The hellhounds leap at her, pinning her to the ground. Fear overcomes her mind but so does the ice-cold touch of reality.

"Thalia!"

She takes one final gasping breath. And comes back into awareness.

She's sitting against a tree on Half Blood Hill. Luke and Lee are standing over her looking concerned.

It's incredibly chilly. 

"Are you alright?" Lee asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Thalia brushes it off and gets up. "Let's get going."

See, Thalia has an appointment to make with her father—Zeus the lord of Olympus. She has a new quest assignment. Chiron told her it was something personal to her father, which is something to be cautious about.

It isn't her first quest. Thalia turned eighteen a week ago. She's still not sure how she thwarted the prophecy. Nothing has changed since she was fifteen, the gods still rule.

But she's happy. She likes her life.

Despite this fact, the drive is tense. Luke and Lee have been on several quests together. It shouldn't be that way, but she might just be paranoid.

"Lee?" She asks.

"Yeah?" He looks up from the road and smiles at her.

He's fine. He's acting normal.

"Luke?"

The boy is cleaning his sword, nothing different from the way he normally is. Luke winks at her. She definitely is paranoid.

But the rest of the ride is uneventful. Five stories up the parking garage, an unbelievably elevator ride—the same thing everyone has done visiting the Olympian gods.

This time, however, is different. The gods seem off. They are hiding something.

Thalia takes that as a cue to get nervous. She doesn't not want to get smited before she turns twenty-one. She had a lot more things to do before then.

So Thalia really hopes she's not the focus of their mostly hidden anger. It would not be good for her to be on the receiving end of that rage.

But the gods are looking to her left, at her best friend Luke. That might be worse.

"You," The voice of her father is much deeper than usual. She can feel the rage dripping from his tone.

She looks over to her friend with confusion. He hasn't done anything wrong, he's been by her side for years, why would her go against that now?

To her surprise—and horror—his worried demeanor shifts as if he is discarding a carefully used mask. Luke smiles the same way a criminal does when he is getting caught. "So you found out? I'm glad. It was tiring holding up that charade for so long."

"Luke what did you do?" Thalia asks.

"Ask them." He spits.

The god to answer her question is Hermes, who looks incredibly worried. “He stole the master bolt."

That's surprising. Thalia would never have expected something like that out of Luke. He didn't seem the type to betray her, and they've been friends for years.

She's stunned.

"Why'd you do it?" Lee hasn't spoken until now. He knows nothing to speak out in front of the gods. He still says what everyone else was asking themselves.

Luke however, does not seem to have that fear himself. All he seems to have is a death wish. "You want to know my problems now? After all you've done to abandon your children?" The boy sneers, "You only care about the symptoms of your disease now that it threatens you."

"Listen child." This time Ares speaks.

"I've listened!" The son of Hermes interjects, "And what has that brought me? My brothers and sisters languish in their own father's cabin who has not even bothered to claim them! I watch you send your children out to die as you sit here on your mountain in luxury!" 

He bares his teeth, "I have listened and nothing has happened. Do not confuse me with yourselves."

His own father winces.

“You—” Zeus doesn’t finish his statement, instead he changes course. “Where is it? Tell me.”

Luke grins wolfishly but says nothing.

Athena figures it out first. She is the brightest of them after all. "You didn't."

"I did."

To Thalia's horror the scent of ozone is starting to fill the room. It is coming from her father.

"Our children will stop you and your lord," Zeus speaks. Fear radiates from him, although Thalia believes she is the only one who has noticed so far. His right hand is twitching rapidly.

Luke laughs at the incredulity of his situation but also at the power he holds over the situation, "Whatever you do, I have still won." The laugh turns hysterical.

Lightning strikes, malformed and weak, but it still meets its mark. That doesn't fix their problem, it only takes away their source of information.

Thalia isn't sure she’ll be able to fulfill her father’s promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Have a nice day!


End file.
